Bewitched
by sugarishfreak
Summary: Meet Lilou Malfoy, a teen witch who suffers from heterochromia, a rare disease which consists in the different coloration of the iris due to the lack of melamin. Lilou's life is nothing but complicated,neglected by her own dumbass cousin and having a player for a boyfriend are some of the things she has to endure until a certain werewolf shows in the picture. (RE-WRITTEN)
1. Just my luck

**Hey there my magical readers, so sorry for erasing this story but it kind of start with the wrong foot. But now I got my awesome Beta friend to help me, so, I'll be posting more if you like it, just let me know :)**

**Anyhoo have a happy reading!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, except from Lilou and other crazy OC that may appear ;)**

* * *

**_"I'm proud to be a freak of nature"_**

* * *

**beta'd by the most amazing, clever, formidable, astonishing Violet2389. thanks for being that AWESOME! :)**

**Just my luck**

_**Lilly's POV**_

"_**Expecto Patronum!" **_A silvery, ethereal, semi-transparent shape erupts from the tip of my wand. The shape surrounds me and becomes corporeal instantly, transforming into a big golden retriever, which happens to be my boyfriend Zack's favorite animal. The dog wags his furry tail and nudges my knee with its head, waiting for my commands.

"I need you to pay my aunt Margo in Forks a visit. Tell her that I'll be showing up at her door in a couple of minutes," I say, petting my patronus. The dog eyes me one last time before disappearing bounding out of the window and disappearing into the dark night. I look at my open luggage and then regard my room, knowing that I'm forgetting something but not sure what it was; of course, not that I could find anything in this huge mess of a room. I clap my hand to my forehead, realizing what I'm forgetting and I begin to root through the piles of clothes littering the floor.

_You are a witch, aren't you?_ A tiny, crazed voice shouted in my head. Duh! I pull my wand out and say, "_**Accio cell phone!**_" As soon as the words are out of my mouth, my tiny, green metallic phone flies out of my Converse All-Star and into my hand. How the hell did it get there? Thank goodness for my seventeenth birthday two days ago since now I could practice all the magic that I wanted without being punished by that stupid Ministry of Magic.

I sigh, knowing that this summer is going to suck, simply because my dumb cousin Draco decided to spend his summer with his new girlfriend Patsy. Because of that, my holidays were completely rearranged. My parents and I, along with my uncles and cousin, were going on a trip to the Bahamas. I was _so _excited by the idea of going to the place where they filmed the Pirates of the Caribbean movies that I could hardly sleep and I counted down the days until the trip. But, my dream came crashing down as soon as Draco opened that fucking mouth of his—arrogant asshole—he never worries about others, he only worries about himself and it disgusts me.

I begged Zacharias to take me with him on his holiday, since he was spending his summer in Alaska, but he refused, telling me that his family had all these crazy traditions and didn't want me to get bored. I didn't believe him though; I was starting to think that maybe he was getting tired of me. What if he's dating other girls? Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt my stomach contract with pain. _No. _he couldn't do that to me. I hoped if that was the case, he'd have the decency of breaking up with me first for the sake of my sanity.

_Why wouldn't he dump you? Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? _I sigh, I'm fully aware that I'm no supermodel, nor am I good-looking. I'm just average looking, kind-of freakish if you ask me. I have long, platinum blonde hair, my skin is alabaster white, and I suffer from complete Heterochromia. For those of you who don't know, Heterochromia is a difference in coloration, usually from the iris. One iris turns out being a different color from the other, due to lack of melanin, which is the pigment that gives the iris its color. So basically, I'm a weirdo who has her right eye violet and her left eye sky-blue. The worst thing about it are the questions. I _hate_ meeting new people—all they do is stare and ask a bunch of dumb questions that usually end with me having a headache the size of Nevada.

A knock on the door makes me jump and brings me back to the present. My mom enters my room without waiting for an invitation to come in. "Lilly, dear, are you ready?"

"Mom, I don't wanna go, please, can't I just stay with you and Dad?"

"Lilou Malfoy, we have already discussed this," she said sternly. "Your dad and I have some important meetings to attend and besides, your aunt Margo is dying to see you. When was the last time you visited?"

"Fine," I say, scowling and swirling my wand in the air, making my luggage zip itself up at once. "Just don't expect me to forgive Draco anytime soon. He's a selfish prick."

"_Lilly!_ He's your cousin! You won't be speaking with that tone, young lady!"

"I don't care if he's my cousin; he's never acted like one. I hate him! And you know what? I'd choose a thousand Harry Potters over Draco!" And with that, I grabbed my luggage and fled from my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I stormed down the stairs, making my way to the garden in record time. As soon as my feet touch the grass, I feel my body relax. I'm a little nervous, having taken my Apparation License on my birthday, but not practising very much. Splinching seemed really painful, and I shiver at the thought of having half of my body in Aunt Margo's house and the other half stuck here in the garden. I shake my head of my uneasy thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. I recall my destination—Forks Washington—and closing my eyes, I picture Aunt Margo's Victorian-style house in my mind. I feel a light breeze embrace me as my feet leave the ground, and it feels like some invisible hand is clamped around my entire body, squeezing tightly. I feel like my lungs are going to explode from lack of air, but the feeling disappears just as quickly as it appeared and I open my eyes to find myself in a forest.

Standing up, I regard my surrounds. Is this the place? I start walking, towing my luggage behind me, afraid of being in unknown territory. As I take a step, my foot gets trapped in what seems like a piece of rope. In the blink of an eye, I'm catapulted through the air. My body bounces against the trunk of a tree and my luggage drops from my hand, landing with a dull thud on the earth path. What the Hell?! I'm dangling upside down by my ankle, my white lace dress raises to my hips, showing my fluorine panties—_fucking gravity._

I hear some twigs snapping and I know someone is approaching. I hold my wand close to my chest, trying to hold my breath. A huge wolf enters the clearing, and I almost died of shock right there. The wolf is no ordinary wolf, its fur is silver-grey and he's _massive_—even bigger than Fenrir Greyback. The beast raises its eyes to mine, its amber eyes sending chills to my backbone. It starts to approach and I get a good look at its claws, which aren't as long as the ones that Wolverine dude has, but they seem thicker. _Oh my god_. This is it. This is the end. _I love you, Zack_. I close my eyes, and point my wand at the silver wolf.

"_**STUPEFY!"**_

* * *

**dun dun dun... any thoughts so far?**

**PS: Lil's outfit on profile ;)**


	2. Now, I wish I was blind

_**Howdy my witches fanfictioners, so sorry for the late update between work and university I have almost none to cero time to write, so pretty pretty plz forgive me? This chapty is my make up to u, hope u enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I only own LiLou and Margo, everything else u may recognize belongs to the amazing SM or JKR. **

* * *

_**"The eyes were doing all the work, the brain was out for lunch"**_

* * *

**Now, I wished I was blind**

I waited for death to claim my body, but the pain never came. I open my eyes carefully and search the woods for the immense beast, but he was nowhere in sight. Had I imagined the whole thing? I pinched my left arm, Ouch, definitely not a dream. My breath got stuck in my throat as my eyes rested on a elggum, a naked elggum, where did he came from? he wasn't even moving he was out cold.  
Suddenly, a spell popped into my mind. Yeah right, now you decide to coöperate _great timing_, I thought to my dumb brain.

"**_Relashio_**" I said pointing my wand at the rope holding my ankle, jets of red sparks burst through my wands tip and I fell in a heap on the forest floor.

Ignoring my carousel head I stumble awkwardly to sleeping beauty laying a couple of steps in front of me. _YOWZA_. This elggum is like a baby giraffe. Wrong. More like a baby steroid giraffe. _Yep, that's it._

"Sir?" I asked uncertainly but his body stood rigid like a rock no response. I start poking him with my wand, trying unsuccessfully to get a reaction out of him. Nothing. My eyes dropped to his sexy butt as my cheeks blushed furiously. At least he was laying on his front. I don't think I could have deal with him in all his... glory. I shook my head embarrassed at myself. I sighed. _What to do. What to do._

**Leave him, **the mini draco voice in my head said

**why?**

**Because he doesn't belong to your world**

**why?**

**because he's a elggum**

**why?**

**because his parents never got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts**

**why?**

**Because their genetic's suck**

**but, why? **

**BECAUSE I FUCKING SAY SO; GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?**

**That's not even a reason. Why are you so opposed to help him?**

**BECAUSE HE'S DEATH WEIGHT AND HE'S GONNA GET US KILLED!**

**Um, maybe.** I replied while swirling my wand in the air. The mini draco yelled at me some more but I ignored him.

**_"Accio Luggage!"_ **I yelled while pointing my wand to my abandoned suitcase. My green baggage flew across the clearing knocking me off my feet and making me land backwards on top of a very nude elggum. _Dumbledore's beard!_ he is HOT! I exclaimed jumping of his back as I regarded myself. No burn marks. _Phew_. Was he sick? He needed help that's for sure, um, and I wouldn't mind giving him some clothes also. Oh, I know! a broad smile formed on my face as I unzipped my luggage and began the search. I gave a sudden squeal when my hands touched something soft and pink. My yoga pants. This should work, they were huge and elasticized, they were baggy on me so they should fit him no problem.

I huffed and start dressing the exposed elggum laying in front on me. As soon as the pants were passed his knees I closed my eyes. I wanted my innocent eyes to stay the same, thank you. I continued tugging until I feel it was safe to look. Opening my left eye I peeked at his body. The pants hugged his toned muscular legs and they weren't hanging loose on his body like they did on mine. On the contrary the were clinging very tight to every part of his yummy body. I knew I was staring at him with my mouth gaping but I couldn't help it, he was wearing my pink yoga pants and he still looked like a perfect model. _Maybe he was a Vella? a male Vella?_ I think the word you're looking for is _faggot_, just look at him, he's like that pretty boy that comes with Barbie, what's his name?_Keoni? Kekoa? Kelvin?_ You mean ken? Yep that one! I shook my head at mini draco's thoughts and stood up. At least he was dressed now.

I sighed and pulled at his left arm, sweat began to form on my forehead as I dragged him through the woods. It felt like my arm was going to pop from its socket by all the amount of pressure I was putting on it, I shook my head and focus on the path ahead of me.

Suddenly my eyes spotted lights and a small gate appeared in my view. _Aunt Margo's house._ A sigh of contentment escaped my lips as I struggled to reach the gate. _We were safe._

**"MIMI!"** I yelled as I felt my knees giving up.

"Lily? is that you darling?" a sweet voice asked, I tried to reply but my breath was laboured, so I nodded.

_"Galloping Gargoyles!_ What happened?" she asked as she searched my face for possible injuries. A sigh of relief left her lips when she noticed I was unharmed , her eyes then dropped and rested on baby steroid giraffe.

"I'm s-s-sorry mimi, I couldn't leave him there, there was a huge werewolf and I..." a sob escaped my dried throat.

"Shhhh darling it's alright. We'll take care of him, come on, help me. We'll bring him inside"

***:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)*****:)*;)*:)*;)*:)*;)**

"So, lily what exactly happened?" aunt Margo asked as she retrieved from the oven what seemed to be a delicious chicken à la Marsala. My gaze dropped to my feet in embarrassment. My family had strict rules about friendship with non magical humans, they hated them and saw them as living scum which was nothing but a disgrace to our race, they hated them as much as _M-mudbloods_, ag, I despise that word. Even though I was nothing like them, I had to follow the rules if I wanted to avoid punishment. However, aunt Margo wasn't like my parents or Draco's, she was a kind soul, who never judged, she liked to think of everyone as equals, that's why she had to move here, since they expelled her from our community and marked her as a lost case of insanity.

I sighed and lift my eyes to hers, I knew I could trust her. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to explain when the doorbell rang. I tilted my head to the side and regarded the door, _where we expecting company?_ as if I had spoken my thoughts out loud, Mimi said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you I invited a few friends from the rez, they are nice people, you'll love them. Now, be a sweetheart and open the door while I put the table," I smiled at her before turning to the door where someone was impatiently knocking. _So rude._

I unlocked the door and peeked over my shoulder at the sleeping elggum, I giggled. He was still wearing my pink yoga pants, sprawled on the sofa. I shook my head and finally opened the door. The smell of pines and aftershave hit my nostrils making my mouth water. My eyes travelled from the metallica logo on the black shirt up to a very strong well-defined jaw, the tingling sensation on the pit of my stomach seemed to worsen as my eyes continued their tour. A deep groan echoed in the lounge, followed by some rough curses that made my ears blush. The guy in front on me pushed me aside to follow the pissed voice.

**_"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME CALL!"_ **I sprinted towards the lounge to see a very pissed of elggum tugging at my pink yoga pants, trying to pull them off.

"Chill down _Billy Elliot_, I swear I didn't do a thing" The guy that had shoved me said, he was laughing so hard his eyes were closed and tears were running down his cheeks. Baby steroid giraffe advanced and lounged at him, but he dodge him last-minute, so he ended up colliding with me, sending me backwards. A warm pair of hands grabbed me from behind straightening me.

_"SHIT,_ Are you blind?" the elggum with my pants asked as he waved a hand in front of me. _Oh no, he did not._

"Y-yes" I replied in a broken fake tone as I looked into the distance and stretched my arms in front of me as if looking for something.

"Oh fuck, I'm so..." but I cut him of by taking hold of his shoulders and kneeling him in the groin.

_"Twonk"_ I spat at his face as he dropped with a heavy _oof_ to the ground. The awkward silence that followed the action lasted less than a second, before everyone erupted in roars of laughter. The rude guy who had shoved me rubbed his eyes and turned to me. His smile dropped the moment his eyes connected with mine. Everything stop, except from my heart which was beating harder than a kangaroo doing the stomp.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" baby steroid giraffe yelled from the floor bringing me back to the present. I closed my eyes and tried to erase the sudden feeling that was slowly consuming my body, but it was too late the image of those beautiful caramel orbs was imprinted on my mind. _Now I wish I was blind._

* * *

**awwww poor Lily :( Paulie is such an a** LOL plz tell me what u r thinking! love love LOVEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWS** **:)**

**elggum: Muggle **


End file.
